Lucky
by NaLu x Buckets
Summary: Ever since a horrible car crash ending the life of everyone in Lucy's family, she's been lost and hurt, unable to find a voice share her feelings or ears to listen, forcing her to use numbers. But on her first day of physical therapy, she meets a patient similar to herself, and learns that maybe she doesn't need her counting system to get distracted from life. NaLu.


**Hello, lovies, and welcome to another thing I want to finish but I probably won't! (For all y'all who follow me, you know). So I don't think this one is going to be overly long, but ya never know. SO the first chapter is lame and Natsu isn't even in it yet, but I promise next chapter there will be some sort of action.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Mraz or any of his songs, and I do not own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. Don't sue me please?**

Jason Mraz. It had been years since Lucy had heard his mellow voice and she couldn't help but stick her arm out the already open window and sing softly along. Her 12 year old brother did the same, along with their mother and father who soon followed suit. Yes, there was the occasional verse which they had completing forgotten, leaving them to stumble along the line in confusion. But it didn't faze them, and they went right back to their calm singing as if they hadn't messed up in the first place.

It wasn't until they came to a red light at a four way road that Lucy really began to appreciate the current situation she was in. School had ended that day, and the sweet summer breeze danced along her fingers. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, leaving a warm orange tint on anything the beautiful rays spotted. Sweet aromas of recently bought Chipotle and cherry blossoms filled the small car. But what was best of all was the sweet silence. Of course, Jason Mraz was still singing of meeting his lover on an island, and there was still quiet street noise, but her brother wasn't annoying her with some new fact he learned, and her mother wasn't giving Lucy a new reason to scream at her.

As cheesy as it sounds, Lucy realized right then how much she loved life.

But as quickly as it came, the sweet feeling was gone when the light turned green. Lucy's brother was back to talking about some universe theory, as if the car moving meant he had to get his mouth in gear, and Jason was lost in the depths of the car. She was just about ready to tell him to shut up when the world seemed to freeze.

It was right then that everything changed.

.~*~.~*~.

 _15 days since the accident_

 _14 days since Daddy's death_

 _12 days since Mommy's_

 _3 days since I woke up_

 _2 days since Johnny's death_

 _1 day until physical therapy_

It was times like these Lucy spent in her hospital bed counting, trying to forget, or learn to remember as the doctors had put it. Numbers are what keep her distracted, as she liked to put in her own words, distracted from how her life had changed drastically in a few mere seconds.

She makes sure not to count seconds.

The flowers that surrounded her bed were supposed to cheer her up, she knew that, but they were nothing compared to Johnny's laugh or her mother's smile. In fact, it almost made her angry that they tried to be as vibrant, as beautiful as the family she has.

 _had_

They had left her alone. All alone in the goddamn hospital bed, with it's lack of windows and color. All alone in the entire world.

She had to stop thinking like this. Another thing she knew. The doctors had told her to keep her mind as clear as possible, but that was such an impossible task when the second she woke up she was bombarded with the death toll of her mother and father.

Numbers. She had to use numbers.

But no numbers came to mind. She tried to think of something that could distract her, but no more numbers came to mind. Counting the last time she got food was a suggestion, but she was still receiving her nutrients from an IV tube for god knows why. _Your body won't be ready to properly take in food until sunday, dear._

Lucy rolled her eyes as the overly sweet nurse came in to mind. She talked to her like she was 7, and it annoyed the crap out of her. But sunday was tomorrow, the day she started physical therapy to 'help her get back on her feet'. The thing was though, Lucy didn't want to get back up on her feet. She wanted to be back with her mom, her dad, her brother. The idea seemed wonderful, but she couldn't do anything with people watching her 24/7.

Who knows, maybe she'll 'accidently' slip on a treadmill or something and break her back.


End file.
